


Sorry, but I don't dance

by Scarlet_Brooks_27



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, and so Corrin lives with both families, and they share a family member, but less death, i don't know what this is, so like sort of romeo and juliet with the two families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Brooks_27/pseuds/Scarlet_Brooks_27
Summary: Nohr and Hoshido have been competing for years. The two families are CEO's of big companies, and Corrin has managed to end the competition and gotten them to work together. Niles has been serving Leo for years but still doesn't know Corrin very well. They end up spending more time together, and Niles finds himself sharing more of his past with Corrin than he has with almost anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

Niles stood on one side of a large door while Odin stood on the other side. Odin prattled on about some scheme of his or another, but Niles had learned to tune him out long ago. Niles served as a bodyguard for one of the five siblings in charge of Krakenburg Incorporated. It was something Niles suspected he’d never get used too. The polished tile floors and the huge windows of their business building always left Niles feeling out of place. The door opened, and Niles and Odin both stood up straight. Xander, Elise, Camilla, and Leo all stepped out of the room, followed by some corporate schmuck Niles recognized but could never remember the name of. Xander exchanged pleasantries with the man before he walked off with a defeated look on his face.

As soon as the man was out of ear shot Elise crossed her arms. “Can you believe him! We solved the tension between Krakenburg and Shirasagi years ago.”

Camilla, the oldest sister of the family had a look in her eyes Niles never liked to see. “I have to agree with Elise, his opinions on Corrin’s relations to the Shirasagi group is becoming bothersome.”

Xander held up a hand, quieting his sisters. “I know, but not everyone sees the benefits that you do. Corrin brought years of tension to a stop, but he didn’t end it. There are still those that think the agreement between Krakenburg and Shirasagi was a mistake. We have to hear everyone out to keep that upset from boiling over.”

Elise let out a huff. “I don’t have to like it.”

Leo looked down at his youngest sister. “None of us like it, but we have to do this to keep Corrin from becoming a target.”

Camilla rested a hand on her younger siblings shoulders. “When did you get so wise Leo?”

He shrugged. “I’m just stating the facts.”

Xander pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Well, Corrin should be returning home tonight, so we’ll tell him what happened when he gets back. For now let's get back to work.”

Once the siblings split up, Odin and Niles fell into step next to Leo. Odin shook his head. “I don’t know how you sit through those meetings, they never seem to end.”

Leo shrugged, “It’s not like I do much in them. Xander is in charge of actually making decisions.”

Niles recognized the slightly bitter tone in Leo’s voice. Odin frowned, rubbing his chin. “Still, I think I’d fall asleep if I had to sit in one of those meetings.”

Niles smirked. “You have fallen asleep Odin, that’s why we have to guard outside the door.”

Odin shot him a glare. “Hey!”

Leo smiled, his shoulders relaxing as the two bantered. “Well, Corrin returns home tonight, so at least we’ll have something to look forward too.”

The middle child of the family. Corrin had been adopted by the Nohrian family after getting separated from his family from Hoshido. Now he traveled between his two families, the bridge between the two. Since Niles served Leo, he had also gotten to know Corrin and the other siblings. Niles had always found Corrin’s presence to be a pleasant one, but he couldn’t help feeling nervous around him. Despite Corrin’s overly optimistic nature, he was incredibly observant and nosy, and Niles always felt he had to be on guard with him around. It didn’t help that he was unfairly handsome. Niles sighed and shook his head. He’d just have to keep his guard up.

 

-

 

Niles knew the moment Corrin arrived by the squeal of excitement from Elise. There was a crash and Leo rolled his eyes as he left his room. Niles helped Odin up from his spot on the floor before the two followed after Leo. When they got to the entrance hall they saw Corrin struggling not to fall while Elise hung off him. Camilla was nearby with a smile on her face as she watched the two. Xander came to stand besides Leo, who watched from a distance. Elise finally let go of Corrin. “Welcome home!”

Corrin was thin, with white hair and pale skin. His eyes were ruby red, and they lit up with the smile on his face. “I’ve missed you.”

Camilla wrapped Corrin in a hug. “We’ve missed you two darling.”

Once Corrin was released he walked up to his brothers. “It’s good to see you both.”

Xander gestured towards the living room. “Come, we need to catch each other up.”

Corrin followed Xander, but not before poking Leo in the side. “It’s good to see you too.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “I know. Now let’s go. We have food waiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

Niles stared at Leo. “You want me to do what?”

Leo rolled his eyes. “Listen, Corrin’s bodyguards are still in Hoshido filling in for him while he’s gone. I need you to keep an eye on him for the day.”

Niles rolled his eye. “Doesn’t Xander or Camilla normally have on of their bodyguards do it?”

“Yes, but they need both of their bodyguards tonight. As the head and heir of Krakenburg they have to have extra protection. Corrin’s coming to the party tonight, and someone needs to look after him. I trust Odin, but not enough to put him in charge of keeping Corrin out of trouble.”

Niles sighed. “Fine, fine, but you better stay out of trouble tonight.”

Leo gave Niles a glare. “Who do you think your talking too?”

Niles raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you know, just someone who once challenged a total stranger to a duel when they first met them.”

Niles could practically see Leo’s hair bristle. “Takumi challenged me!”

Leo shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

Leo sighed and shook his head. “I’ll be leaving in an hour, after that it’ll just be you and Corrin.”

Niles shook his head and headed inside the large house.

 

-

 

Corrin shuffled around in the kitchen. He was still half asleep as he made himself breakfast. He’d only been home a couple days, but he’d been dreading the party since before he left Hoshido. It was an event where wealthy people from all over Nohr came to try and win Xander’s favor. There was too much backstabbing and underhanded deals for Corrin to ever enjoy himself.

Corrin settled down on the living room couch and grabbed some blankets to wrap himself in. Fall in Nohr was much colder than in Hoshido, and he was having a hard time adjusting to the weather. Just as he was settling in he saw Niles come through the door. Corrin had spent some time with Niles, but he and Baruka were the most private out of all his siblings bodyguards. Niles gave him a glance, his expression unreadable and guarded. “Good morning, Leo wanted me to let you know that I’ll be your guard for the day.”

Corrin blinked. Despite Baruka being just as private as Niles, Corrin still knew her since they were the one to most commonly guard Corrin when his bodyguards were still in Hoshido. He’d never spent the day with Niles before. “Oh, okay.” Corrin shook their head, still trying to fully wake up. “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Niles shrugged. “Eat quickly, Xander set up a fitting appointment for you. He wants to make sure you’re well dressed for tonight.”

Corrin wrinkled their nose. “I have suits.”

Niles shrugged. “He said he wanted to make sure. ‘Make him go no matter what he says.’” Niles lowered his voice and furrowed his brows as he quoted Xander, then just gave Corrin a smile. “Sorry, but you can’t get yourself out of this one.”

Corrin groaned loudly before taking a bite of cereal. “Fine.”

 

-

 

Niles had gotten somewhat used to fittings. He’d been serving Leo long enough that he’d been through quite a few of them, and he figured Corrin would have been even more used to them given his upbringing. However as the fitting went on Corrin only got more and more fidgety. Niles rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of his chair. Corrin froze when Niles put a hand on his shoulder. “The more you fidget the longer this is going to take.”

Corrin pursed their lips, glaring at themselves in the mirror. “But it’s so...formal. Look at these shoes! I’ll never understand how Xander can wear these all day every day.”

“Let’s make a deal then.” Corrin stopped moving at that, and looked up to meet Niles’ gaze. “If you stand still and let the tailor do what they need to do, I will take you wherever you want to go for the rest of the day. We’ll have to return home eventually so you can get ready, but until then you can go wherever you want.”

Corrin’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Only if you stay still for the rest of this appointment.”

Corrin nodded, and Niles let go of him. For the rest of the appointment Corrin was mostly still, and they didn’t complain as the tailor made the necessary adjustments. At last they were released. When the two got into one of the company cars Robin leaned forward to the driver. “Take us to that arcade by the house.”

 

-

 

Corrin glared at Niles. “No fair, you can’t just agree to play shooter games!”

Niles shrugged. “Why not?”

“Because you know you’ll always win.”

Niles leaned down so he was eye level with Corrin and smiled. “Then what do you want to play?”

Corrin looked at the bright arcade and scanned around the room. Niles watched as neon lights flashed against his pale skin. Corrin turned back to him. “I... I’ve never gotten to play DDR before.”

Niles wrinkled his nose. “I’m not playing.”

Corrin grinned. “Why not?”

“Because I don’t dance.”

Corrin tugged at his arm. “Come on, there’s no harm.”

Niles shook his head. “I will take you to the DDR machine, but I will not dance.”

Corrin sighed in defeat. “Fine, but you're no fun, you know that right.”

Niles smirked. “I may not dance, but I promise that I can be plenty of fun.”

Corrin rolled his eyes, but followed Niles to the other end of the arcade where the DDR machines were. Corrin booted it up and smiled as he picked out a song. As Niles watched he couldn’t help but be grateful that he’d refused to play. Corrin was good at this game, and a good dancer. His smile was bright as he hit all the notes with more flare than necessary.

Niles had known Corrin for some time now, and he knew that the smiles he now gave so easily hadn’t always been so common. Suddenly Niles found himself staring into Corrin’s eyes, and he looked at him expectantly. Niles shrugged, “Could be better.”

Corrin glared. “Oh come on! You can’t say that when you don’t even dance.”

Niles sighed, glad he hadn’t been caught staring. “Come on, we’re almost out of time. We should head back.”

Corrin hopped off the platform and fell into step with Niles. As they left the arcade Corrin spoke up. “Hey, thanks for taking care of Leo.”

Niles stopped and turned to face Corrin. They were staring at the ground. “I know he took it really hard when I left for Hoshido. I appreciate you keeping an eye on him.”

Niles was silent for a moment. Xander had something similar once, but it had been years ago, right after Corrin had returned from Hoshido. He’d never spent time with Corrin like this, much less heard him talk about what had happened. “It’s my job.”

Corrin looked up to meet his eyes, and his gaze was sharp. “That's true, but Leo couldn’t have asked for a more loyal guard.”

Niles felt something in his stomach twist. Few people knew how indebted to Leo he truly felt, he barely mentioned it to anyone. Yet right here in this moment he felt like Corrin could see every secret he kept. He hoped his face was as composed as his voice sounded. “It’s nothing, really.”

Corrin didn’t look away for a moment, silence weighing heavy between them. Then he smiled and walked past him. “Whatever you say.”

Niles shook his head, and turned to catch up with Corrin.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles hated these parties. Out of everything that came with being Leo’s bodyguard the parties were the worst par. Odin never seemed to mind, he loved the spotlight, but Niles prefered to stick to the sidelines, something that wasn’t an option when you served one of the heirs to the most successful company in all of Nohr. Niles found himself staring at his reflection. He wore black slacks, a black button up shirt, a blue tie, and a black suit jacket. His hair was tied back and his bangs were brushed to the side. He frowned at himself. The clothes weren’t bad, just unnatural. He grabbed his eyepatch and put it on before leaving the room. He found Corrin downstairs glaring at the pair of dress shoes in his hands. He had a white button up shirt on with a red tie that matched his eyes. He had black pants that fit him nicely and his suit coat was next to him on the couch. 

Corrin looked up at Niles as he walked down the stairs, and Niles hesitated as Corrin stared at him. “What, did I do something wrong?”

Corrin shook their head and looked away. “No, no you look good.”

Niles felt a smile creep onto his face and Corrin’s face turned red. “Oh, you see something you like?”

Corrin sighed and angrily put on his shoes. “Shut up.”

Niles walked down the stairs, still smiling. “Your wish is my command.”

Corrin wrinkled their nose. “Ugh, no, just, lets just go.”

Niles followed Corrin to the door. A car was waiting outside for them. Corrin took a deep breath as the car started moving. Niles glanced at him. “You okay?”

Corrin nodded. “Yeah, I just hate these things. There’s too much political undertone to everything that happens, I can never keep track of it all.”

“Well, that's why I’m here.” Corrin looked up at him and he shrugged. “I’m your bodyguard for the night, and part of my job is protecting you from terrible conversations.”

Corrin narrowed his eyes at him. “Really?”

Niles shrugged. “Why not.”

“I’m going to hold you to that you know.”

“I know.”

They arrived at one of the families many houses. This was where Krakenburg buisness parties always happened. People dressed in nice clothes eating nice food dancing to nice music.

The car pulled up, and Niles got out first. He went to Corrin’s door and held it open for him.

He fell in step behind Corrin as they walked up to the entrance, where Elise was waiting, her bodyguards at her side. “You two are late.”

Corrin checked his watch, a nice, simple accessory that Niles knew was exceedingly expensive. “What are you talking about, we’re on time.”

Elise rolled her eyes. “Being on time is for guests, not people hosting the party. Now come on in, Xander is waiting for you.”

Corrin looked back at Niles, who just smiled. Corrin sighed and stood up straight before heading inside. As soon as they entered Niles searched the room. He located all of the siblings in the huge round room. There were two staircases leading up to a door, and between them was a stage where a band played. Servers walked around with drinks and food. Xander stood near one of the staircases, Camilla was at the center of a group of young men, a glass of champagne in hand, Leo was near on of the walls, talking with an older man Niles recognized to be a wealthy business partner of Xander’s. Elise waited until Xander was free for a moment before walking up to him. “Corrin has arrived.”

Xander nodded. “Thank you Elise. Corrin, most of the guests have yet to arrive. I’ll most likely be busy most of the night, so if you need anything let Laslow or Peri know.”

Xander’s guards waved. Xander turned to Niles. “I’m trusting you to keep Corrin out of trouble.”

Niles bowed his head. “I know sir. I won’t let you down.”

Xander placed a hand on his shoulder, his expression softening. “I know you won’t.” He let his hand fall back and turned to look at Corrin. “Try to have fun tonight you two. I know you hate these events, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have at least a bit of fun.”

Corrin smiled at Xander. “I’ll do my best.”

Xander gave Corrin a pat on the back. “Get out there.”

Elise led Corrin to one of the tables at the side of the room. It had an impressive spread off food on it. Elise was already gathering sweets onto her plate. Corrin turned to the room and took a deep breath. “Alright, we can do this.”

 

-

 

Niles had been staying back most of the evening. Despite Corrin’s complaints he was a natural at talking with people, and Niles found it easier to just stand back and watch. He didn’t missed the glances people gave him, but he did his best to ignore him.

Niles was just starting to relax when he saw Corrin coming towards him quickly. Niles straightened up from his spot on the wall, and glanced around to make sure everything was safe. He saw no threat, but before he knew it Corrin was grabbing his hand. “Whoa, are you okay?”

Corrin nodded. “Yeah, fine. Now come on.” Corrin pulled Niles towards the center of the room where people were dancing. Niles didn’t budge.

“No way, I already told you I don’t dance.”

Corrin looked up at him. “You said you would keep me out of uncomfortable situations.”

Niles frowned, but before he could say anything he saw a familiar face. It was an older woman who he’d seen pester Leo countless times. She was constantly trying to convince at least one of the siblings that she had an eligible child for marriage.

Niles groaned. “Fine.”

Corrin didn’t wait before pulling him out to the dance floor and taking his hands. He guided one of Niles hands to his waist, and the other to his shoulder. “Follow my lead.”

Niles tried to keep a frown off his face, and he stared at his feet as Corrin started dancing. Behind them Niles could see the woman frowning in their direction, but he didn’t have time to think on it when he felt himself step on Corrin’s foot. “Sorry.”

Corrin just shook his head. “It’s fine, has she left?”

Niles glanced back in the womans direction and shook his head. “No.”

Corrin frowned. “Sorry for dragging you into this.”

Niles stumbled again, but Corrin quickly corrected him. “I got myself into this, don’t worry.”

Niles finally look up from his feet again and found himself face to face with Corrin. He glanced down at the lithe line of his neck, then to his lips, then back up to his eyes. Thankfully Corrin was looking at the crowd at that moment. The song stopped, and Corrin looked up at him. “One more dance, if she’s still not gone then I’ll just face her.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Corrin rolled their eyes. “I thought Odin was the dramatic one.”

Niles gasped dramatically. “What, how dare you call me dramatic.”

Corrin smiled, and Niles felt his heart skip a beat. That wasn’t good. Halfway through their dance he saw the woman turn and leave, moving to harass someone else. Niles smiled down at Corrin. “Looks like you escaped.”

Corrin glanced over their shoulder and sighed. “Finally, I thought she’d never leave.” He looked back at Niles. “And just for the record, your not as terrible of a dancer as you think you are.”

Niles frowned. “Well this is the only time you’ll see me dance, so enjoy it while it lasts.”

Corrin shrugged. “I’m just saying.”

The song came to a close, and Niles slowly removed his hands and bowed dramatically. “Thank you for the dance.”

Corrin laughed, a light sound that made Niles’ heart soar. That  _ wasn’t  _ good. He led Corrin off the dance floor. “Thanks for saving me Niles.”

Niles grinned. “No problem, I’ll be here if you need me.”

Corrin bumped into him lightly. “If I need something you’ll be the first to know.”

Niles was left smiling as Corrin walked away. This wasn’t good.


	4. Chapter 4

Corrin woke up early, at least early for them. They’d gotten home late last night since the party dragged on so long, and Corrin wasn’t exactly happy to be awake, but no matter what he did, he couldn’t fall back asleep. So instead he wandered down stairs and headed to the exercise room in their house. All of his siblings were in shape, and he refused to fall behind. He opened the door to the changing room and stopped in their tracks.

Niles was standing inside, shirt off and dripping in water. He had black and purple ink all over his shoulder and down one of his arms, and scars were scattered across his back, sides, and chest. Niles turned at the sound, and Corrin saw what he’d never seen before. There was a scar across Niles’ eye, harsh and purposeful. Corrin fled behind the wall and covered his face with his hands. “S-sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t know you up.”

He heard a laugh and the rustle of fabric. Niles left the room, fully clothed, eye patch on, and a towel around his neck. “It’s alright.”

Corrin peered at Niles from between his fingers. His face was bright red, and Niles laughed. It was a rough sound, but it was pleasant. Niles leaned down so he was eye level with Corrin. “Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a man shirtless before.” Corrin dropped his hands and glared, but Niles smiled wide and toothy. “There’s your pretty face. Listen, don’t worry about it.”

Corrin felt their blush intensify at Niles’ words, but he ignored it as he looked the other man. He was handsome, dark skin, strong build, pale hair, and his functioning eye was a dark blue. “I didn’t know you had tattoos.”

Corrin kicked himself internally, but Niles just shrugged. “I cover them up most of the time. I got them after I started working for your brother.”

Corrin hesitated, Niles didn’t seem to mind talking about it, so it couldn’t hurt. “Do they mean anything?”

Niles paused for a moment, and Corrin felt panic rise in his chest, but he just pulled up his sleeve and held his tattooed arm out for Corrin to see. “To me it does. It’s to remind myself where I come from.” Niles traced over a group of dark lines that looked like a woman with long hair. Corrin looked up at Niles, and was met with a soft look that Corrin couldn’t identify. It wasn’t sadness exactly, but there was a vulnerable look in his eye that Corrin wasn’t used to. Niles lowered his arm and gestured to his shoulder. “The end of the tattoo is the night I met your brother.” There was a pause before he continued. “He saved my life you know.” Corrin looked up at Niles and he shrugged. “You were thanking me for taking care of your brother, but it’s the least I could do. Do you know how we met?”

Corrin pursed his lips. “Sort of. Leo said you broke into our house, and he knew how skilled you were so he offered you a job.”

Niles leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. “That’s true, but it was a bit more than that. I broke into your house with a group. We were almost caught, so they bailed and left me behind. They were the closest thing I had to family at the time. Your brother took me in. I owe him everything.”

Corrin stepped forward, and before he could stop himself he reached out and touched Niles’ cheek. “You’ve had a rough road.” He paused and then quickly drew his hand back. “Sorry, god I keep messing up I shouldn’t have, ugh.”

Niles laughed, and Corrin stopped. When Niles laughed it made his eyes crinkle at the corners, and Corrin felt his chest tighten. “I think your too nice for your own good.”

Corrin looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

Niles shrugged. “I haven’t told very many people about that night or the tattoo I got afterwards, but your kind, I feel like I could tell you anything and you wouldn’t hold it against me.”

Corrin blinked a couple times. “Thanks.”

Niles shot him a smile. “Well, you were gonna go work out before I interrupted you, so I’ll let you get to it.”

Niles pushed himself off the wall and Corrin watched him go. He stood there and leaned his head against the wall. “He’s so handsome....”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello?”

Corrin sighed. “Hey Kaze, are you free for a little bit?”

Kaze’s voice was concerned, but Corrin relaxed just from the sound of it. “Of course. Are you alright?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I just....Do you remember Niles?”

“Leo’s retainer? Yes.”

Corrin sighed and stared at his ceiling. “So I’ve been spending time with him since you and Silas are still in Hoshido. We had this big event and we spent the day together, and then the next morning we bumped into each other and he told me a little bit about his past. He’s....kind? I never knew what to think of him before. He was loyal to Leo, but besides that I didn’t know much about him. I know what a crush feels like, but I thought maybe it would pass after a couple days.”

Kaze made a knowing sound on the other end of the call. “But?”

“But it didn’t. It’s been two weeks now and when I see him and I get fluttery and it’s  _ terrible _ .”

Kaze was silent for a moment, and when he spoke his voice was cautious. “He is your brothers bodyguard, will that pose a problem?”

Corrin groaned. “I don’t know, and you know what makes it worse?”

“What?”

“He’s a flirt. I....I know he’s flirting with me, he does it jokingly but I catch him looking at me sometimes, and it’s like how I look at him.”

“But you don’t know if it’s just physical attraction or if it’s romantic.”

“Am I crazy? Is this a terrible idea?”

Kaze’s voice shifted, and Corrin recognized his fatherly lecture voice. “Well, the worst that can happen is that he’s not interested, your brother gets uncomfortable with it, and it makes things awkward. Another outcome is you both like each other but Leo says he doesn’t like it, in which case you’ll figure something out, like you always do. The last outcome is you tell him you like him, he reciprocates, and Leo gives you his permission. It might be painful or awkward, but none of the outcomes involve you ruining your relationship with someone.”

Corrin sighed and rolled onto their side. “I miss you and Silas.”

Corrin could practically hear the smile in Kaze’s voice. “We miss you too.”

“I guess I’ll just have to get the guts to tell him.”

“Either that or you wait and hope he makes a move.”

Corrin shook their head. “I’m not patient.”

Kaze chuckled. “Then you know what you have to do.”

 

-

 

“Dude, I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Niles glared up at Odin, who sat on his bed eating potato chips. “That’s not helpful.”

Odin shrugged. “Listen, I’m just saying that you never stress over other people, what's different this time?”

Niles checked over his shoulder, making sure Leo wasn’t back, then looked back at Odin. “It’s different because those were flings, no emotional attachment was involved. Besides this is-”

“My brother? Yes it is.”

Niles nearly jumped out of his skin at Leo’s voice. He stood in the doorway, a smug smile on his face. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?”

Niles groaned and covered his face with a pillow. Leo sat down in his desk chair. “If you’re worried about where I stand in all this, I don’t mind or care. I just ask that if whatever this is goes south, you won’t leave.”

Niles removed the pillow and sat up, glaring at Leo. “Do you really think I would-”

Leo raised his hands in surrender. “My point exactly.”

Niles frowned. “But I’m not good at emotion.”

Leo shrugged. “Corrin’s no good at Romance, you’re perfect.”

Niles fell back into his bean bag chair in defeat. “I’m a coward.”

Odin laughed from his perch on the bed. “Man, I never thought I’d see the day where  _ you _ of all people was the hopeless romantic.”

Niles rubbed absently at one of the scars on his arm. Suddenly Leo’s phone rang, making all of them jump. He furrowed his brows at his phone before getting a wicked grin on his face. “It’s Corrin.”

Niles placed the pillow on his face. “Answer it, I’m not here.”

Leo rolled his eyes before picking up the phone.

“Hey. Yes, okay.” Niles watched as Leo stepped out of the room. Odin grinned and leaned close to the door. Niles ignored him and tried to ignore Odin’s oohs and aahs. A few minutes later Leo came back in. “Do you want me to tell you what they asked.”

“No.”

Leo sat back down in his chair. “Fine, have it your way.”

Niles paused for a moment before removing the pillow. “What did he say?”

Leo smiled. “You’ll just have to find out.”

Niles chucked the pillow at Leo’s head.


End file.
